


AgentReign College AU

by allidoisfangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidoisfangirl/pseuds/allidoisfangirl
Summary: Sam and Ruby move in down the hall from Kara & Alex, and Alex starts to get a lil crush on Sam.Kara is still figuring out her powers and how to tell her girlfriend (Lena) that she's an alien.





	1. Gluten Free Banana Bread

Come on.” I gave the leash a sharp tug, prying a yelp from my dog’s lips. I instantly dropped to the ground and covered her face in kisses. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” She swiped her tongue across my face, the previous incident completely forgotten.  
I scoffed at her. “You just wanted to lick my face. And if you don’t hurry up I’m going to be late to school.” I checked my watch and practically fainted. “9:28? Hurry up you dumb dog.” I scolded her in a soft voice, not wanting to actually scare her.  
I pulled on the leash again, and she trotted out the door happily. “Once around the block. Okay?” I must’ve looked insane to my neighbors, talking to my dog like this. I walked her outside the apartment complex.  
“Awww.” I heard a voice coo as soon as I got outside. I lifted my head to see who it was, and smiled at them. “Can I pet him?” I nodded “What’s his name?” She knelt down next to Syrup, despite the fresh snow on the ground.  
“Her name is Syrup.” I sighed.  
The girl laughed. “That’s a fantastic name.”  
“Yea, my sister named her.” I thought it was ridiculous, although it did fit perfectly to Syrup’s syrup-like colored fur.  
The girl continued to pet her. “Hi Syrup. I’m Sam.” She kissed her head and stood up, extending her hand. “Hi, I’m Sam.”  
“I’m Alex.” I took her hand but dropped it almost immediately. My hand was so sweaty compared to her ice cold hands.  
“Sorry, my hands are super cold. I’m just moving in so…” She pointed to the stack of boxes on the curb and then to my apartment building.  
I was a little surprised. “You’re gonna live there? I live there.”  
“What a coinky-dink.” She must’ve said ‘coinky-dink’ absentmindedly, because she looked absolutely mortified about it.  
I laughed it off to show her I couldn’t care less. “I’d help you move in, but I have classes in-” I checked my watch. “Shit! I gotta go. Nice meeting you.” I waved bye to Sam. “Come on Syrup.”  
“Bye!” She called after me.  
I ran inside the building, and sprinted up the stairs, Syrup trailing behind me. As soon as I opened the door to the apartment I collided with somebody. “Kara!”  
“Hey, I was just coming to look for you. You have classes in twenty minutes.” She was smiling, as always.  
I rolled my eyes at her. “Yea, I fucking know.” I smashed the leash into her hands. “Take your dog.”  
“She’s your dog too!”  
I took the keys from the dish. “Whatever Kara! I gotta go.”  
And I was rushing back down the stairs and outside. Sam was still out there. “Hey.”  
“Bye.” I lifted my hand in an attempt to make it seem less rude, but couldn’t tell if it worked since I hurried past her without so much as glancing at her beautiful face.

“Kara, that’s weird.” I protested.  
She squinted at me, and shook her head. “I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not, but if you’re not… what?”  
“I mean… it’s weird.” I didn’t know how to elaborate.  
She threw her hands in the air. “It is not weird. I spent two hours making this banana bread perfect. I made it with gluten the first time, but if she doesn’t eat gluten I would feel horrible.”  
“Does that mean I can have some of the first one?” I asked, smiling.  
She shook her head furiously. “Not unless you bring this over to our new neighbor.”  
“Why don’t you do it?” I stopped smiling and instead did my best to softly glare at her.  
“You’re coming with me Alex.”  
“Ugh. Why?”  
“Because it’s polite! You don’t want to be rude, do you?”  
“I don’t give two shits if she thinks I’m rude.”  
“Alex!”  
“Kara.”  
“That means you give at least one.”  
“One what?”  
She gave me an exasperated look, clearly not wanting to swear. “Please, stop being so stubborn and just come with me.”  
“Huh…” I thought about it for a moment. “Okay. Fine.”  
“Really?” She grabbed my wrist before I could change my mind and thrust the banana bread into my hands.  
I followed her out the door. “How did you even find out where she lives anyway?”  
“The boxes being carried up the stairs helped… it’s right down the hall.” She stopped after passing three doors. “It’s this one.”  
“Oh wow… closeby.”  
“No kidding.”Kara said dryly.  
I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.  
There was a loud thud from behind the door. “One second!” The door opened to reveal a disheveled Sam. “Hi Alex and…?”  
“I’m Kara, Alex’s sister.” Kara introduced herself, her smile even broader than usual.  
Sam smiled, but I could tell she was exhausted. “Nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for Kara to shake.  
Kara gripped it carefully, and shook lightly, probably terrified she’d rip this girl’s arm off. “You too.” They beamed at each other for a second before Sam turned to me.  
“Hi again.” I smiled at her, not quite on Kara’s level but a smile nonetheless. I handed her the banana bread. “Kara is a stress baker and thought you might want some gluten free banana bread.”  
Sam raised her eyebrows. “Gluten free?”  
“IwasntsureifyouateglutenornotsoImadeitwithout,becauseeveryonenowadaysissohealthconcious.” Kara said it all in one word, taking a deep breath at the end.  
Sam stared at her. “How do you speak that fast?”  
“Um… I-I dunno.” She stammered, blushing.  
“She has two speaking speeds, lightning or turtle.” I teased.  
Sam chuckled. “I can tell.”  
“Oh hush.” Kara hissed at me, making Sam laugh more.  
“I’d invite you guys in for drinks, but I’m just… really busy with the move and all that, you know?” She looked as if she was hiding something, but I ignored it.  
Kara nodded, her head bobbing up and down at tremendous speeds. “Ya, ya, of course. We don’t mean to intrude.”  
Sam took the banana bread from me. “Thanks so much guys.”  
“Of course.” Kara repeated.  
“Have fun with your gluten free banana bread. Whatever that means.”  
Sam laughed again. “Bye.” She called out as she closed the door.  
Kara shoved her glasses up her face and turned to face me. “She was a delight.”  
I snorted. “Only you.” I began to walk away, but Kara chased me down and stopped me in the hallway.  
“Only me, what?”  
“Only you would call somebody a delight.”  
“Well she is a delight. What else would I call her?”  
I shrugged. “I don’t know, say she was nice or something.”  
“She was nice.” Kara corrected herself.  
I chuckled and shook my head at her. “It’s too late now, weirdo.”  
“I was right, right?” Kara asked once we got in our apartment.  
“About what?”  
“She was positively thrilled to see you, and to get the banana bread. And you thought it was weird.” Kara grinned at me.  
I didn’t meet her eyes. “Yea it was fine.”  
“Ha! I was right!”


	2. Sharknado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bumps into Sam and they talk in the elevator. Meanwhile Kara makes cookies for Lena.  
> Later they all watch Sharknado together. Aww

I carried the two bags of groceries in one hand, and held the door open with the other. I slipped into the apartment building, the door slamming shut behind me. Sam was the first thing I saw, considering the room was empty besides her. “Hey, uh… let me help you with that.” She hurried to my side and took one of the bags, even though I would’ve been fine if she’d just left it. “Oh my god, what did you buy? Rocks?”  
“Yep, you got me. I have a sedimentary fetish.” I muttered grumpily.  
Sam’s laughed lightened my mood a tiny bit. “That’s strange, I’ve always been more of an igneous girl myself.”  
This time it was my turn to laugh, although my heart wasn’t really in it and it came out as more of a half-hearted chuckle. I pressed the up button for the elevator. “Um… I’m not very good at small talk.”  
“Lucky for you, I am rather. How’d you get that scar on your arm?” She asked, stepping into the elevator.  
I was surprised, this was not the kind of answer one usually responds with. “Oh, uh…” How was I supposed to tell her Kara accidentally gripped my arm too tight and broke the skin because she has super strength. I followed her into the elevator. “Kara and I had a cat when we were younger, a stray we took in from the streets. She scratched me and it never healed properly.”  
“A cat? What was it’s name?”  
“Streaky. It was mostly Kara’s, she’s always loved animals. She says that it’s different with animals. She likes how you can take care of them, in a way you can’t do for humans. Except for babies, but she’s only nineteen.” The words just flowed out of my mouth as if it was nothing.   
Sam nodded. “A tad young for children, I suppose.” She took a deep breath. “How bout you? How old are you?”  
“I’m twenty-one. You?”  
“Twenty.” She said.  
The elevator stopped and made a ding noise. “This is us.” I sighed, following her out. “Do you want to come to our place for a bit? I’m sure Kara has already made something delicious for lunch.”  
“Oh, I shouldn’t. I have… a lot of… uh, stuff to do.” She murmured. “Another time.” She handed me my groceries, gave me a small smile, and walked away.  
I stared after her until my arms got sore from my heavy groceries, and walked to my apartment. When I entered I was greeted with the pleasant smell of Kara’s homemade chocolate chip cookies. “I knew you’d be cooking.” I said, turning to my left to face the kitchen.  
“Hey.” Kara was placing another tray of cookies in the oven, and Lena was sitting on the counter.   
“Hey.” I responded. “Lena, what a surprise, you’re never here.”  
“Hi Alex, nice to see you too.” Lena said, eating some batter off the whisk.  
Kara grabbed the whisk from her. “Hey! I told you no! You could get salmonella.”   
“Your face could get salmonella.” Lena sassed.   
Alex walked in the kitchen and put the bags on the counter next to Lena. “Kara, people eat cookie dough all the time.”  
“Not in my house they don’t!”  
I took the whisk back from her and handed it to Lena. “Good thing we don’t live in a house then.”  
“Oh good, finally somebody on my side about this whole thing.” Lena said cheerily.   
“Who else have you discussed the topic with?” I asked, starting to put the groceries in various cupboards.  
Lena shrugged. “Nobody, but when I’m fighting against Kara it’s very hard not to give in and not eat any cookie dough. You know how she gets with food.”  
Kara grabbed a box of cereal and squealed. “Rice krispies? This is why you’re my favorite sister.”  
“I’m your only sister Kara.” I grumbled, putting a few items in the fridge.  
Lena threw the whisk into the sink. “That was delicious.”  
“If you get salmonella don’t come crying to me.” Kara joked, then she whirled around and looked Lena deep into her eyes. “Actually please do, being seriously ill isn’t something you should deal with alone.”  
Lena stroked Kara’s face. “I promise, if I get sick you’ll be the first person to know.”  
“Maybe you should stay here tonight just in case.” I interrupted. “And of course, other reasons.”  
Lena hit my arm playfully. “Christ Alex! She’s your baby sister.”  
“I was just kidding.” I mumbled.  
Kara’s face was bright red, and her mouth was in an 0 shape. “Alex…” She breathed.  
“I was kidding!” I insisted.  
She shook her head at me. “I can’t believe you.”   
“Am I not allowed to make a joke around here?” I groaned, lifting myself onto the counter next to Lena.  
Lena shook her head. “Not about that your not.”

 

“Pass the popcorn.” I sighed.  
Lena handed me the empty bowl of popcorn. “Go fill it up.”  
“Wow, rude. In my own home, too.” I got up anyways and headed to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly put a new bag of popcorn in the microwave. “One minute!” I yelled to whoever was on the other side.   
I hurried to the door and opened it, grinning when I saw Sam. “Hi.”   
“Hey.” She held up a bottle of wine. “The banana bread was so good, I figured I had to return the favor.”  
I took the wine from her with a smile. “You didn’t have to. I’m glad that you did, but it was completely unnecessary. You’re the one who just moved in.”  
“To be honest, some other neighbor brought me wine and I don’t drink so I figured I’d bring it over here, are you doing anything?” She asked.  
I opened the door a little bit more and waved her inside. “Kara, Kara’s girlfriend Lena, and I are just finishing Sharknado.”   
“Sh-Sharknado? Seriously?” She questioned, stepping inside. “I knew you guys were kinda weird but… Sharknado?”  
I heard the movie stop and figured Kara must’ve paused it to see who I was talking to. “I don’t pick the movies, Sam. I just watch them.”  
“Sam! Hi!” Kara trilled, trapping Sam in a huge hug. “This is my girlfriend, Lena.”  
Lena held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Lena.”  
“Yes, I gathered.” Sam joked. “I’m Sam, I just brought over some wine for you guys.” She pointed at the wine in my hands.  
Lena took it from me. “Oh, I like her.” She then carried the wine over to the kitchen.  
“That’s not for you Lena!” I yelled after her.  
“Boo you whore.” Lena muttered, still loud enough so I could hear her.  
Sam laughed uncomfortably and put her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. She pulled them out revealing a stuffed bear in her hands. Her face turned pale. “Oh…”  
“Wow Sam, aren’t you a bit old for teddy bears?” I teased.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. “I, uh... uh… babysitting! I-I was babysitting.”  
“Wow. You’ve been living here for what? A week? And you already have a babysitting gig? I’m impressed. You must be good with kids.” I gushed.   
Sam smiled grimly. “You don’t know the half of it.”  
“Alex loves kids, I think she always wishes she had gotten a much younger sister instead of me.” Kara   
I jostled her arm. “I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else. Although I wouldn’t have minded if we adopted a baby too.”  
“You’re adopted?” Sam asked, turning to Kara.  
Kara nodded eagerly. “Yea, when i was thirteen I came to live with this loser.”  
“I’m adopted too, but uh… I’m not close with my adopted family.” She looked at the ground.  
Lena, just one time, came over with three wine glasses. “Here you go.” She hande done to Sam and one to me.   
“Thanks, but I don’t drink.”  
Lena, who had somehow already downed her wine, took the glass from Sam. “More for me.”  
“I don’t drink either. Do you want something else?” Kara offered.  
Sam shook her head. “That’s alright. You know… I’ve never seen Sharknado before.”  
“Ugh, you don’t want to.” Kara drawled.  
Lena facepalmed. “It’s Alex’s favorite movie.”  
“Wow, thanks guys. So much for keeping that a secret.” I swatted Kara.  
Sam grinned at me. “I think I need to watch it now, knowing it’s your guilty pleasure.”  
“You got me.” I held my hands up in surrender. “I also really like peas.”  
“Like the vegetable?” Sam raised her eyebrows. “Ew.”  
I crossed my arms. “They’re good!”  
“Well, I kinda love The Angry Birds Movie. I watch it a lot when I’m… uh, babysitting.” Again, she said it as if I’d caught her in a lie.  
Kara gasped. “I love that movie! You know they’re making a sequel?”  
“I did not. What’s it called?”   
“The Angry Birds Movie 2.” Kara giggled.  
I rolled my eyes at them. “That’s so original.”  
“It should be The Angry Birds Twovie.” Lena said, sipping her wine.  
We all looked at her with distaste. “Why would you say something so controversial yet so brave?” Sam asked.


	3. Supercorp Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides to tell Lena she's an alien.

I fiddled with the elastic on my wrist, twisting it this way and that, as I waited for Alex’s response. “What do you think?”  
“I mean… It’s not really up to me Kara. You get to decide if you’re gonna tell her.” Alex picked an orange out of the fruit bowl in our kitchen.  
I slapped it out of her hand. “I’m going to use that.”  
“You’re going to use all twenty four oranges you bought?” She asked, picking the orange back up.  
“Well… I guess not.”  
She began to peel the orange. “You want my advice?”  
“Yes. When I asked you I literally said ‘I need your advice.’ How…? Nevermind. What’s your advice?” I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.  
Alex took a deep breath. “I think you should tell her. You’ve been dating for three months, if she’s ever going to find out right now is the perfect time.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Because… you’re starting to learn more about each other. If you keep it from her any longer I think she might be upset.”  
“Why would she be upset at me?”  
“I don’t know. You asked for my advice! Tell her!”  
“Okay…” I looked at the ground, and back then at her. “Do you think you could maybe not be here when I tell her? I just… want to be alone with her.”  
Alex snorted. “That’s an oxymoron.  
“Your face is an oxymoron!” I exclaimed.  
She raised my eyebrows at me. “Wow Kara, always one with the insults.”  
“Your face is one with the insults!” I said right back.  
She put her hand over my heart. “How dare you!”  
I shoved her gently. “I don’t need this, Alex. I’m already stressed enough without you being a jerk.”  
“I am not being a jerk. I am simply defending myself against your extremely insulting attacks on my face.”

 

I heard the door open from my bedroom, and rushed to say hi. Lena was sitting on the back of the couch, saying goodbye to Alex.  
“Bye Alex.” I lifted my hand.  
“Bye guys, see you later.” She closed the door behind her and I turned to Lena.  
Lena fell backwards onto the rest of the couch, and turned around to face the TV. “It’s unlike her to leave, she usually forces us to watch some horrible movie.”  
“Yea, I don’t know where she’s going actually.” I sighed. I sat down next to her, and Syrup jumped into my lap.  
Lena extended her hand and began to pet her. “Hey girl.”  
“Lena?” I asked, a ton of butterflies exploded into my stomach.  
She sat back up, tearing herself away from Syrup. “Yea, whatsup?”  
“I… I need to- we need to talk.” I said, my voice shaking.  
Her face clouded over. “I think I know what this is about.”  
“What? You do?”  
She nodded solemnly. “Yea.”  
“What…? Are you mad at me?” I sniffed.  
She shook her head. “No. I’m just upset.”  
“At me?”  
“If I’m being honest, more at myself.”She sighed, tears in her eyes.  
I put a hand on her knee. “Wait a sec, what do you think we’re talking about right now?”  
“Yo- you’re breaking up with me, right?” Tears started to slide down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.  
I gasped in surprise. “What? No! No! I am not! I am not breaking up with you!” I moved closer to her, forcing Syrup off my lap.”  
“You’re not?” She pulled away from me.  
I shook my head. “No. Lena, I love you. And I’d be an idiot to end this.”  
“I love you too, Kara.” She put her head on my shoulder.  
I wrapped my arms around her. “I can’t really see myself in a world where I’m not dating you.”  
“Kara?”  
“Yes?”  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
The butterflies came flying back, crashing into the sides of my stomach. “Oh, um… it’s nothing, really.”  
“It didn’t seem like nothing.” She insisted. “Please, tell me.”  
I moved away from her, so we weren’t touching. “We’re in such a good place. I don’t want to ruin anything.”  
“You’re not going to ruin this. Nothing you can say will ruin this.” She said. “Unless, of course, you cheated on me.” She laughed. “You didn’t cheat on me did you?”  
I scoffed. “No, it’s nothing like that.”  
“Then tell me, please, Kara.” She pleaded with me.  
I couldn’t bring myself to look her in the eye. “I’m an alien.”


	4. Ruby

Alex  
I knocked on Sam’s door, hoping she wasn’t busy. When Kara had told me I had to go out I had no idea where I’d go, but I could show Sam around town if she wanted.  
The door opened, and Sam looked at me in surprise. “Alex. Hi. I thought you were the pizza guy.”  
“Um… who’s this?” I asked, gesturing to the kid she was holding. “Babysitting, again?”  
She shook her head. “This is my daughter, Ruby.”  
“Oh. Hi, Ruby.” I smiled at her. “She’s adorable.”  
Sam chuckled uncomfortably. “Thanks. She actually looks a lot like me when i was her age.”  
“So you think you were cute?” I raised my brows. “Narcissistic.”  
Ruby smiled at me. “Hi!” She babbled.  
“How old is she?”  
“Four.” Sam shifted Ruby to her other hip. “Uh… why are you here?”  
I nodded. “Right, right. Lena and Kara are having a pretty important talk so I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out but I didn’t realize you’d be busy.”  
“I’m not, really. It’s almost time for b-e-d anyway. Do you want to come in?” She held the door open so I could walk in.  
I followed her into her living room. “Same setup as our apartment.” I noted.  
“Yea, sorry for the mess.” She said, moving some stuffed animals off of the couch. “She thinks the whole world is her playroom.”  
“Yay!” Ruby shouted, as if on cue.  
Sam put her on the ground. “Ruby, this is Alex.”  
“Hi!” She yelled.  
I laughed. “Hi Ruby. It’s nice to meet you.” Ruby just nodded, and waddled away.  
Sam followed her and carried her back into the living room. “I’m going to put her to bed, just make yourself comfortable.”  
“Okay.” I sat on the couch, my mind racing. A kid? Who knew? I pulled my phone out and opened a new message to Kara. ‘How’s it going with Lena?’ I asked. Kara opened it and quickly responded ‘Haven't told her yet’. Before I could text her back, Sam came back into the room. “That was quick.”  
“She was out like a light.” Sam laughed. There was a knock on the door. “That has to be the pizza guy.” She hurried off, exchanged a few words with the pizza guy and came back. “Do you want some pizza?”  
I shrugged. “Yea, why not?”  
“It’s extra sauce, is that okay?” She asked.  
“Yea, of course.” I walked into her kitchen and she grabbed me a paper plate.  
I took the pizza from her. “So…”  
“So?”  
“Ruby’s dad?”  
She took a deep breath. “He doesn’t want anything to do with us.”  
“Damn, I’m sorry.” I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
She looked me in the eyes. “Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t really want to spend the rest of my life co-parenting with him.”  
“I see.”  
“What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
She smiled at me. “What’s your love life like?”  
“Uh… I’ve never really had a serious relationship.” I sighed.  
She started to walk to the living room. “Why do you think that is?”  
“You’re starting to sound an awful lot like my mom.”  
She sat on the couch. “Yikes… but seriously.”  
“Seriously what?” I sat down next to her.  
She nudged my knee with her’s. “Do you have your eye on anybody?”  
I looked into her eyes, but quickly averted my attention. “N-no.” I stuttered, I could feel heat rising in my face. “Do you?”  
“Well…” She crossed her arms and leaned back. “I have a pretty hot neighbor, but I’m not sure if she’s into girls.”  
My breath got caught in my throat and I looked at her wit surprise. “What? Who?”  
“Really?” Sam scoffed. “You, dumbass.”  
I gasped slightly. “Me?”  
“Yes.” Sam rolled her eyes.  
I stared at her. “Me?”  
“Yes, you!” Sam scratched her neck, nervously. “Do you?”  
“Do I what?”  
She facepalmed. “Like girls?”  
“Oh…”  
“Nevermind… that was stupid of me to say.” She mumbled.  
I shook my head vigorously. “No. It wasn’t.”  
“It really was. You’re my only friend here and I made things weird.” She looked into my eyes and shook her head miserably.  
I knew, right then, that it was now or never. I leaned forwards and kissed her gently.


	5. Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for how bad this is :/

Kara  
Lena stared at me, unblinking. “Wow. Uh… I don’t- I don’t know what to say. Like, like superman?”  
“Yea, actually. Superman’s my- my cousin. I was sent to earth to watch after him.” I stuttered.  
This, unsurprisingly, did not make my situation any better.  
She gaped at me. “This is not what I thought you were going to say."   
“What did you think I was going to say?” I asked, curious.  
Lena shook her head. “I thought you were going to say you were bi or something… not- not an alien!”  
“It’s not a bad thing, I’m just… not from this planet.” I sighed.  
She stood up. “And you never thought of mentioning this before?”  
“I wanted to, I just wasn’t sure what your reaction would be.” I stood up too.  
“So you just kept this secret from me? We’ve been dating for three months! We’ve been friends even longer. You didn’t think this was an important piece of information for me to know?”  
“Of course I did, I just didn’t know how’d you handle it!”  
“How I’d handle it?” She shouted.”How’d I’d handle that you’re an-”  
“Lower your voice.” I hissed, grabbing her arm.  
This didn’t help with her anger. “Don’t fucking touch me.” She said, yanking away from me.  
“Lena.” I exclaimed, shocked. “I’m sorry, I was scared-”  
She raised her eyebrows. “Scared? I’m the one who was unknowingly dating some… creature!”   
“I’m still the same Kara. Same old me.” I tried to crack a joke but it didn’t work.  
She ignored me and walked to the door, putting her coat on. “I need some time to process this.”   
“Lena, please don’t go! We can talk about this!” I hadn’t even realized before, but hot tears were streaming down my face.  
She opened the door, and when she looked back at me she had the most pained expression on her face. “Talk about how you lied to me, for years?”  
“I didn’t lie to you I just,” I faltered. “I didn’t tell you the exact truth.”  
She started walking out the door. “That doesn’t make this any better, Kara!”  
“You can’t leave!” I shouted.  
The door had already started closing behind her. “Watch me.”  
“Lena.” I said to the closed door. I fell backwards onto the couch, and yanked my phone out of my pocket. Alex. I need you. I pressed send, and threw my phone onto the cushion that mere minutes ago Lena had been sitting on.  
I could hear my own sobs, I was crying so hard my chest was vibrating. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be her reaction. Right before she had told me she loved me! How could somebody who loves me just walk out right after.  
I heard a knock on the door and tripped on myself hurrying to answer it. “Lena.” I sobbed when I opened the door. But it wasn’t Lena, it was a pizza delivery boy.  
“Uh… large cheese pizza for Sam?” He asked, looking quite concerned.  
I shook my head. “No.” I managed to utter, before closing the door. I put my back to it and slid down to the floor, clutching my chest. “Lena.” I whimpered to myself.


	6. Grand Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to Lena to yell at her for what she said to Kara.   
> Kara is distraught, to say the least.  
> Lena realizes she was rather wrong, and tries to come up with a good apology plan with Alex's help.

I knocked angrily on Lena’s door. When nobody answered I knocked again, harder this time. I was about to knock a third time when the door opened.  
“Alex?” Lena muttered. “What are you doing here?”  
I took a deep breath, I had promised Kara I wouldn’t punch Lena in her beautiful face. “I just think you need to know you did a really shitty thing.”  
“I did a shitty thing? She kept that secret from me-”  
“It’s a really big secret of hers, okay? Nobody else knows outside the family. I convinced her to tell you, because I thought you loved her enough to be able to handle it. But you’re just a big baby, aren’t you?” I crossed my arms, and focused on not punching her.  
Lena took a step back into her apartment. “You really don’t need to come here and yell at me, Alex. This is between me and Kara, it’s none of your business.” She started to close the door, but I pushed it open.  
“It became my business when you broke my sister’s heart.. You have got to talk to her. Okay?”  
“Alex-” Lena tried to butt in, but I cut her off.  
“She’s in so much pain right now, because of you. I never would have thought you wanted to hurt her.”   
“I didn’t! I don’t! I just…”  
“ And I’ll be damned if I just sit back and watch as she gets her heartbroken.” I was now glowering at Lena, and she looked a little intimidated.  
Lena stepped out of her apartment. “When she told me, I was utterly-”  
“Save it, tell it to Kara, because whatever you say is just going to make me want to punch you more.”   
She stared at me, flabbergasted. “Alex, I really don’t want her hurt.”  
“Good! Neither do I. Let’s get going, we can make it home to her before she starts a fourth batch of break-up brownies, and she can make some make-up brownies.”  
Lena grabbed my arm. “What? We’re not broken up!”  
“Try explaining that to a bawling Kara. You stormed out on her after she told you the hardest thing she’s ever had to tell anyone. You called her a creature!” I had to remind myself that this was not exactly my fight to fight.  
She let go of my arm, but her face fell. “People say bizarre things when they’re mad. I didn’t mean. She has to know that.”  
“She doesn't! All she knows is that the girl she’s in love with left her and has completely stopped talking to her. You know how many times she’s called you since last night?” I demanded.  
Lena nodded, glumly. “I think it's seventeen…”  
“Seventeen! Seventeen times! I haven’t called anybody seventeen times in my whole fucking life. What you two have is special, and you better not fuck it up, Lena.”   
“I didn’t fuck anything up! She’s the one who-”  
“The one who confided her biggest secret ever in her girlfriend even though it would have been so much easier to not tell her and to preserve their relationship? She thought this would make you stronger, she trusted you.”  
“I just need some time to process. She ambushed me!”  
I shook my head. “Lena, you have to at least pick up a call. This is ripping her apart and the longer you take the worse it gets.”  
“I-” But she was interrupted by her phone ringing. (Convenient) She took her phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen for a moment. “It’s Kara.”  
“Pick up!” I urged.  
"Uh.. okay." She answered the phone. “Hi, baby.”  
I stared at her with bewilderment. "Hi, baby? After such a big fight? Yikes." I whispered to myself.   
"Woah, Kara, slow down!" She yelped, she looked at me and mouthed 'help'.

 

Kara  
“Hi, baby.” As relieved as I was that she had picked up, this made my blood boil. Suddenly everything that Alex had said kicked in. ‘That’s a bitch move’, ‘You need to be with somebody who can talk things out instead of leaving’ and ‘Lena doesn’t know that what she has is special’ all made sense.   
I remembered just in time not squeeze the phone as I would break it instantly. “Hi, baby? Really? I called you like fifteen times and you finally pick up with ‘Hi, Baby’?”  
“Woah, Kara, slow down!”  
“I will not slow down! I have been preparing what to say to you since last night, and it’s all been apologies and begging for forgiveness, but you know what? You’re the one that should apologize! I simply told you something about myself and you were unaccepting as fuck.”  
“Kara, I just-”  
“Don’t ‘Kara, I just’ me! You didn’t just anything, you left me when I was in a vulnerable state. You were about as bad of a girlfriend as one could be.”  
“I- I didn’t mean to.”  
“You didn’t mean to what?”  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“So you thought calling me a creature would just roll off, no harm no foul? You really didn’t think for a moment that what you were doing was hurtful?”  
“No… I knew it was but I was angry. You know how it is to say mean things and not mean them.”  
“You’re right, I am known as a mean, mean person.”  
“That’s not what I meant, Kara.”   
“So what do you mean? You keep saying you didn’t mean it, you didn’t mean to, it wasn’t meant to come across that way. What did you think would happen when you fled from me telling you about the most important thing I could have told you? I thought you'd always fight for me but at the first sign of trouble you ran away.”  
“What did you think would happen when you told me you were a… an-”  
“Alien? You can’t even say it, can you? Are you that disgusted by me?”  
“No! I’m not disgusted at all!”  
“Really? What would you say if I told you I had three octopus arms?”  
“I’d say you were lying.”  
“Well you’d be correct, but that is beside the point. Do you not love me enough to be with me even though I’m from a different planet?”  
“I do- I just needed-”  
“What did I say about ‘I just’?”  
“I needed time to process! I’m sorry.”  
“Needed? So you’re done processing. What’s the final conclusion?”  
“Kara!” She whined.  
I took a deep breath. “Let me know when you figure it out.”  
“Wait- d- don’t go.”  
I hung up, and stared at the phone. Hoping it would start to buzz. Hoping against all hope that her name would appear on my phone along with the goofy contact pic I had for her during our very first sleepover. She had one pigtail in and glitter glue all over her cheek, with a large bubble of gum plastered to her top lip and the bottom of her nose. I laughed, remembering the events leading up to that.   
It took everything in me not to unlock my phone and hit call.

 

Alex  
“Wait- d- don’t go.” Lena stammered. She stood there for a second before taking her phone and putting it in her sweatshirt pocket. She looked at me. “She’s furious.”  
I bit my lip to keep from grinning. “I’m sorry, Lena.” I said, but in my head I was dancing circles around her in a sparkly tutu. “You do need to apologize to Kara.” A large foam #1 finger on imaginative me’s hand waved in front of her face.  
“I know, I just don’t know how.” She blinked back some tears. “I wish I could just take the last twenty four hours back.”  
“Do you wish you didn’t know?” I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.   
She shook her head, and her ponytail slapped her in the face. “No. I’m… I’m glad she was able to tell me. I wish she had told me sooner.”  
“But she didn’t, and most people in her life don’t know. Almost all people actually. She risked outing herself by telling you.” I sighed.  
Lena frowned. “I didn’t think about that. What should I do?”  
“Well… knowing Kara she just wants to be appreciated. She’d probably like it most if you just showed up at the apartment with a bouquet of flowers and apologized profusely.” I said. “But if you’re more into grand gestures there’s always other options.”  
Lena cocked her head. “Well I’m always into grand gestures.”  
“Really? What’s the last grand gesture you made for her?” I questioned.  
She furrowed her brow. “I hired a professional chef to teach her his signature dish to celebrate three months together.”  
“Wow. Would you like to spitball some ideas?” I offered.  
She opened the door to her apartment. “Of course, come in.”  
“Okay…” I followed her to her living room and sat on the couch. “What about a cute promposal type thing?  
She sat opposite me in a big chair. “Like what?”  
“You throw a rock to hit her bedroom window, she looks out and spelled in rose petals are the words ‘i’m sorry’ and you’re there in the middle.” I suggested.  
She squinted at me. “That runs the risk of breaking a window… if I was even able to hit the window. You live a few floors up and my aims not all that swell.”  
“Fair point… do you have any ideas?”   
“I might.”  
“You definitely do, you’ve got to already be thinking about month four, no?”  
“Yea… but I’m not quite sure showing up in a trench coat and nothing else is quite the ‘sorry I freaked out about you being an alien’ gesture we need.”   
I shivered in disgust. “Oh, must you have told me that? You ruined trench coats, Lena!”  
“Really? I think I made them better.” She winked.  
I facepalmed. “This is so not the time for you to fake flirt with me.”  
“Okay. I do have an idea though.” She grinned and moved to sit next to me on the couch.  
I leaned towards her. “Are you gonna tell me?”  
“What do you think of…...…?”


End file.
